


up into the sky

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Meet-Cute, cat saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Jiwoo wonders why she's climbing a tree at 5 in the morning to rescue a cat that is not even hers.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	up into the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Answering to the prompt: "best way to use your badass assassin skills: saving kittens from trees with your bare hands bc the cat mom is cute"

Jiwoo is on her way home from her latest target’s house, the sun not quite up yet. It is probably Jiwoo’s favorite part of the day, with the city as quiet as it is. Lights start to appear in buildings, people slowly getting on with their day, but the city at large is still sleepy enough for Jiwoo keep the illusion of normalcy for a bit more.

“Excuse me!” someone calls, their voice echoing on the empty street. “Can you help me?” 

Taehyung would outright laugh at the idea of Jiwoo stopping to help random strangers on the street — especially when she’s holding a bag filled with evidence of her last hit with her. But Taehyung is not the one turning around and seeing the cute girl running towards her, barefoot.

Jiwoo stops, and waits for the girl to catch up with her. There’s not a lot that she can help her with, except maybe hide a body, but she doesn’t look like she needs help with _that_.

“Sorry, I am sure you can’t wait to go back on your way,” she says when she is close enough to Jiwoo, catching her breath as she speaks, “but do you happen to have a phone? I need to call the police.”

Jiwoo doesn’t have a phone, not one that she will ever use to call the police, but the girl has already seen her face so she might as well see if she can help. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“My friend’s cat is stuck in this tree, and I can’t get him down,” she seems to hesitate telling her, but she does in the end, looking back to check the street she came from. Jiwoo relaxes, definitely not something that will get her in trouble soon, at least. 

“I don’t think the police would help,” Jiwoo tries. That should have been it. Not a life or death situation, nothing that gets her in trouble either. She should go, leave the girl with the cat, and _go_. Her mouth? Has other ideas. “But maybe I could?” 

And for the way her smile lights up her face, Jiwoo thinks it might be worth to get a scratch or two.

*

“How did the cat get that high in the first place?” Jiwoo says, looking up at the cat. Using the building beside the tree, it looks like it’s about three stores high, and while impressive, it doesn’t look like the cat is very worried from where she can see.

“He jumped from the balcony when I was sneaking off for a bit,” Yoohyeon, the girl, admits. She avoids looking at Jiwoo while she talks, looking very much like when Somin has eaten the last of Jiwoo’s candy. That’s when it dawns on Jiwoo.

“You don’t want her to find out, don’t you?” And if the way she looked earlier wasn’t enough, the way she jumps at being found out is definitely incriminating. 

“She might have warned me her cat likes to get out too much. I _might_ have thought she was over reacting,” Yoohyeon admits sheepishly. Jiwoo catches her playing with the end of her shirt between her fingers. 

_Cute,_ Jiwoo thinks before she can catch herself. 

Shaking the thought away, Jiwoo takes a couple of steps back and looks up, calculating. The tree is thick enough to hold her weight as long as the cat doesn’t try to escape further up. Doesn’t look like he’s in danger or nervous. And if he does get scared, it’s likely he will jump back to the balcony, she thinks. Decision made, she nods to herself resolutely. She takes her bag off without saying another word and hands it to Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon, who stays there eyes going from Jiwoo’s hand to her face, trying to guess what Jiwoo is going to do. Jiwoo turns to look at her when Yoohyeon doesn’t grab her bag from her hand, she shakes it a little and prompts her, “Hold it for a moment, please?” 

“What are you doing?” Yoohyeon asks, instead.

Jiwoo blinks, and she’s sure that her eyebrows are doing that thing Somin is always complaining about. _If they get higher they are gonna get lost in your hair_. “Getting the cat? I thought you needed help.” 

“I did- I do!,” Yoohyeon rushes to clarify, still not taking the bag from her hand, “but you’re gonna fall if you go up there! Can’t you just lend me a phone?” 

“If you do that, your friend will find out for sure,” Jiwoo warns. She can see Yoohyeon picturing it, the empty street echoing the sound of the firetruck coming. It might not get her friend to listen but it will definitely bring attention to the rescue. Jiwoo knows she has convinced her. “However if _I_ do it, she will never find out.” 

It sounds so reasonable, Jiwoo can almost convince herself that is the real reason why she’s doing it. Almost. 

Yoohyeon sighs and, finally, grabs the bag from her hand. “Oh my god I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

*

“That was _so cool_ ,” Yoohyeon says as soon as Jiwoo is back to being in earshot, cat secure in her arms.

It was surprisingly easy, the cat even getting closer to her once she was within reach, and walking down to her. Even on the way down, he stayed still, hiding inside Jiwoo’s body. 

Jiwoo just smiles at Yoohyeon, feeling like none of the replies she can think of won’t give way to more questions. A couple more steps down and Yoohyeon stretches her arms towards Jiwoo, and Jiwoo hands off the cat before jumping off the rest of the way. 

“Don’t scare me like that again, Nannan,” Yoohyeon says, scratching the cat under his chin, “Or Dongie is never going to speak to me again, and who is going to sneak treats for you?”

Jiwoo sees the cat blink at her slowly, not-quite judging, and has to stop herself from snorting. She has a feeling that the talking is not new and she’s quite warmed at the thought, even if she’s not sure she wants to examine why. In the silence of the street, with Yoohyeon cooing over her friend’s cat, Jiwoo feels like an intruder in their reunion. With practiced lightness, takes a step back and picks her bag from the floor without making a sound. 

Turning around to walk away it’s easy. _Not_ turning around to look at them as she walks away is harder.

She’s nearing the end of the street, distracting herself with the thought of her very warm bed waiting for her at home when she hears Yoohyeon’s voice calling for her for the second time today.

“Wait, please!” Yoohyeon is yelling as she catches up with Jiwoo, still barefoot, but the cat secure in her arms. “Can I thank you? Maybe invite you a coffee?” 

Jiwoo hesitates. The decision should be easy: she should go home and clean all of her weapons and throw away all the incriminating evidence she’s _still_ holding onto her hand. Report on her mission. Sleep. And yet she’s tempted by Yoohyeon’s offer.

At her hesitation, misunderstanding the reason, Yoohyeon insists. “I will run to drop him home real quick, be back before you notice it.”

There are hundreds of reasons why this is a bad idea. Thousands of them. And yet.

“Okay, go. I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
